


Will our happiness last?

by emerwenaranel



Series: Huor and Rian [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Marriage, Wedding, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Huor and Rian are talking about their wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

The light of the sun was too bright that day, burning Huor's skin. But he was so happy that he did not care about almost anything that moment. He was heading to Morwen's house, where he woul meet Rian, and talk about their wedding. It was a dream that would eventually come true because Huor was so in love with her. And he was the happiest person in the world when Rian told him that she loved him deeply as well. Huor was sure that they would be much happier than Hurin and Morwen because their relationship proved that opposites attract. He looked at the sky, smiling happily at the thought that the wedding would take place soon, and a great feast would take place afterwards. Hurin was talking about this to his friends, too happy that his brother would get married soon. "I was hoping that you would get married at a younger age" Hurin had once said. "I could not marry her when she was underage, and you know that" Huor protested. "I know, I just wished that you would have got married earlier" Hurin sighed. Huor shook his head in disagreement but he did not say anything this time. He knew that he had to wait for Rian to be of age in order to marry her. When she was an adult, they discussed about their wedding, but he wanted to talk about it again. He wanted to make sure that everything would be alright during the wedding. On the other hand, he should trust Morwen because he knew that she would do everything to see her cousin happy. Morwen was a perfectionist, she certainly had thought of every detail that would only add to Rian's happiness. Huor loved the cousins because they were so close to each other, just like he was so close to his older brother. Morwen was much more caring than most people believed, she would do everything for Rian. And Rian loved Morwen as if the latter was a goddess. Rian was so sensitive and she could get easily hurt, but she could deeply admire those who would care for her. She spoke to Huor as if he was the Lord of Dor-lomin, and Huor was flattered by her attitude towards him. Still, he doubted that he could be a good leader for his people. He thought that Hurin was a much better leader. There was peace at Dor-lomin while Hurin was the leader of the House of Hador. But war was coming, and they had to fight again. Huor hoped that his brother was right when he said that the Eldar and the Edain would be victorious in the fifth of the great battles of Beleriand. Huor had a bad feeling for this, but he chose to ignore that dark feeling and be more otpimistic. But he did not want to talk about this when he saw Rian because he knew that she hated war and hunting. She would be depressed if he told her that he had to go to battle within a few months. So, he remained silent, admiring her beauty, a kind of beauty that was very different from Morwen's. But it seemed that Rian knew what has about to happen since she asked him about the battle. "Do you really have to fight once again, my love?" Rian asked him. "Yes, I must" Huor replied. "It is my duty to protect the High King of the Noldor, since my brother and I are his allies and vassals." "I have a bad feeling for this. I do not want to lose you just like I lost my father. I still remember his face, even though I was separated from him when I was only six years old" she said with a sigh of sadness. "I will come back, and we will be happy together, since we are meant to be together, my dear" Huor tried to comfort her. But Rian was still sad, fearful of what the future would bring. "Huor, war is cruel, and you know it. What if you die at that battle?" she asked. "I will survive, I will come back to you. I want to be with you forever" he responded to her words. "What someone wants may never come true" she snapped. "My wishes always come true" he spoke with a soft smile formed on his lips. "I know that we will have a son. I want him to be named Tuor" he told her. "This is a beautiful name. But wishes rarely come true" she shook her head in dismay. "My love, I have survived countelss battles. I will survive this one too" Huor said to her. But his foresight showed him that he would die at this battle. However, he did nto want to talk about his vision since it would make the love of his life feel even worse. "Let's talk about our wedding. I do not think that we have discussed about the wedding cake" he said instead. "Do not worry about that, Morwen has already decicded that we should eat a chocolate cake. She claimed that she is responsible for this. She has not let me do anything, even though I wish that I was involved in the preparations. But you know Morwen. She wants me to be happy, so she had to prepare everything in order to be sure that it will all be perfect for our wedding" Rian chuckled. Huor laughed but he stopped when Hurin entered the room. He hugged his older brother tightly, asking him if Morwen was well. Huor suspected that his brother's wife was exhausted after working so hard for the wedding, but Hurin said that she was happy, really happy, because she was doing something that would distract her from her thoughts. Huor understood what Hurin was saying. Morwen was still sad about Urwen's death, but she never showed her sadness. He thought that this hurt Morwen too deeply, since she never let her feelings show. He felt pity for her, but he did not speak that thought since he did not want to hurt Morwen with his words. He knew how proud she was, she would probably be insulted if she heard any comments about her reaction to her daughter's death. On the other hand, Huor was happy about Morwen since her pain was somewhat eased with the preparations about the wedding. Acting always eased one's pain, he thought. He hugged Rian, and he asked her to play one of her songs. He knew that she was very talented in singing and composing songs. Rian, with her fair voice, started singing about the days of old, about the times when the fathers of Men were still far away from Beleriand, living in darkness but dreaming of light. Huor knew that their lives had improved after they became the allies of the Eldar. They had finally seen the light, and he found comfort in the thought that the Dark Lord would fall one day, even if he would not be alive when Morgoth would fall.

The following morning, Huor met his brother. Hurin was excited about his brother's wedding, thinking that it was the right time for his younger brother to get married. Huor was even more excited about this wedding, because he had finally found the right woman, even though Rian was so differnet from him. But he thought that he could not get married to anyone else. Rian was the one, she had to be the one. They were destined to be together in times when everything was bleak, full of sadness.  
"Rian adores you. I think that she loves you more than she ever loved her parents" Hurin told.  
"I adore her too. I cannot imagine my life without her" Huor ahook his head.  
"I know that you love her deeply. She is not like any other woman" the Lord of Dor-lomin commented.  
"Indeed, she is so different from every other woman I have met. Rian is so talented, and kind. She is so sensitive and clever. I really love her so much" Huor told.  
"I am so happy that you decided to get married. It was the right time. But it saddens me that we have to go to battle so soon after the wedding" Hurin sighed.  
"We will come back, though. We will return victorious" Huor said.  
"Do you really think that we will be victorious? Because I had a bad dream last night" Hurin sighed again.  
"I do not know. Even if we die, we will have protected the ones we love" Huor responded.  
"But our wives will be hurt if we die" Hurin spoke.  
"Especially Rian. But do not speak of such dark words, brother. Let's hope that the Eldar and the Edain will be victorious" Huor said to his older brother.  
That moment, Rian and Morwen approached them with curiosity in his eyes. They asked what was going on.  
Huor spoke half the truth. "We were talking about the forthcoming battle" he informed them.  
"Men- they always speak about war" Morwen frowned.  
Rian shivered but Huor hugged her, trying to tell ther that he would come back to her after the battle would have come to an end.  
"Promise me that you will fulfill that promise" she whispered.  
"I will, I promise" Huor kissed her forehead.  
Rian did not seem to be convinced but she really hoped that Huor would come back. Alive.  
Huor guessed what she was thinking of that moment, and he hugged her tightly, speaking kinf words, dreaming of a world where they would both be happy, raising their children. He wanted to see their son being born and grow up to adulthood. He wanted to see that son be better than him. He had to call him Tuor, for he could foresee that this child would be braver than him. And he could also foresee that this child would bring hope to this world, hope where everything seemed to have failed. Even if his brother's dream came true, there would be hope for the Eldar and the Edain. There would come the moment when the Lords of the West would send help to those who needed it the most, and then, the Elves and Men would be victorious against the Dark Lord and his servants.  
Huor was sure about this. He could foresee the future, he had that gift. And he thought that Rian had the same gift, he could see it in her eyes. She could feel that their son would bring hope when it seemed that all light had faded. Then, the light would be lit again, and their descendants would be the ancestors of kings. They would last, they would reach immortality through their descendants, even if they would die young. But Huor did not want his wife to die so young. He was used to fighting, he knew the dangers, he knew that he would die soon, but Rian had to stay alive and take care of their unborn son. She had to survive in a world where death reigned.


	2. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Huor's and Rian's wedding has arrived.

It was a cold morning of the first days of spring, but the sun was still shining. Huor felt the sunrays caressing his skin, and he calmed down. There was no reason to be anxious because he knew that Morwen had prepared everything, she had paid attention to the smallest detail because she wanted her cousin's wedding to be perfect. He smiled happily because he knew that Rian was about to be his wife, and he knew that she would make him happy. The happiest person on earth, actually. He promised that he would make her happy as well because he loved her so much. But deep down inside, Huor was scared. And he was scared because he knew that war would come between them. What would happen if he would not survive this battle? Rian would be devastated.  
He shook his head, trying not to think of such dark thoughts. There was no point in being so sad when this day was meant to be happy for everyone. Especially when he was supposed to smile and be happy because he would marry the woman whom he adored. On the other hand, Huor could not forget his brother's dream. He could not forget his own vision of a future that would be bleak. He shook his head again, trying to push all those dark thoughts away. He had to think positively, he had to remind himself that his son would bring hope to the Eldar and the Edain. Even when the world was dangerous and dark, there was still hope for everyone. He calmed down that moment because he found his optimism again. "Seriously, there is no point to be afraid" he told himself.  
He walked towards his brother and he smiled, knowing that Hurin was so happy about him. "I think that we should go to the temple" Huor spoke.  
"Yes, I think that we should go there" Hurin nodded in agreement, and they walked towards the temple.  
They soon reached their destination and they did not wait for long. The bride arrived soon, and she was happy and anxious at the same time. But she calmed down when Huor clenched her hands into his. His touch was comforting, a steady point in a world that was changing too fast. She forgot her dark feelings about war that would soon separated from her husband. She was so happy that she could not think about the forthcoming battle. Rian smiled as well, touching Huor's hands in order to be reassured. She wanted to realised that this was not just a dream. This was a reality. This was a dream that had come true. She was fascinated with Huor since she could remember herself. She loved him so much because he was everything for her.  
And Huor thought that Rian was everything for him. She was so different from him, and he adored her for that reason. He could not wait for the moment when she would sing and play music for him when they would be alone. Her music helped him forget of the darkeness that was about to fall on them. For he was not that sure whether the Eldar and the Edain would win this battle. But his happiness was so great that he could believe that they would win this war. He could not afford being a pessimist when so many valiant warriors would fight in this battle, fight with ferocity against the Dark Lord's servants.  
Huor took a deep breath and he gulped. The ceremony had just ended, and he kissed Rian's lips. She blushed because she had not expected him to kiss her. But she grinned, happy because she had felt his lips on hers. The feast soon started, and Rian was playing the lute, her favorite music instrument. She was singing about the times when the fathers of Men saw the light, about the times when their life span was prolonged, and the wisedom of those who guided the First Men to Beleriand. Huor loved listening to her voice. He dreamt of the times when this world was still pure and simple, without any worries for those men who had not been involved in the War of the Jewels yet. But he could not complain about his life since he knew that it was his duty to fight.  
The dark feelings had just returned, ready to tarnish the beauty of the feast. But nobody realised what he was thinking of because he was smiling happily. He tried to calm down, he tried to forget the darkness that was about to come. He had to think of something positive, he had to realise that everything would be alright. He had to believe what king Fingon had said to him and to his brother some days earlier. "Everything will be fine" the High King of the Noldor had spoken with confidence in his voice. "We will win this war because we are stronger than ever before. The Dark Lord can be defeated- Luthien and Beren proved this" he added.  
Huor suddenly realised that Beren was Rian's relative. So, she was related to the king of Doriath now, since her uncle had wedded Luthien. He hoped that Rian would seek shelter in Doriath if things did not go well for the Elves and Men. She had to find a safe place, where she could live with Morwen and Turin. She had to survive if he died in this battle. Because he could foresee that he would die at this battle. But he was so happy that day that he soon forgot his dark feelings and he started dancing with his wife. Rian was a great dancer, unlike him. But he did his best and he danced with her, feeling happier than ever. At the end of the day, he was tired, and he walked wit hRian to their house. They were alone there, and Huor liked that because he could talk with his wife without anyone intervening.  
They talked about their past, back then when marriage did not seem to be something that would happen to them. But life had a different opinion, as it seemed, since they fel lin love and they were husband and wife now. They talked about their future, but they did not talk about the battle because this was something that hurt them both. They only talked about victory, about a happy life that would be their future since they Eldar and the Edain would be victorious.


	3. Leaving for battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huor goes to battle, and Rian is depressed.

This was the month of Lothron and Midsummer was about to come soon, and the sun was shining brightly. But Huor thought that this brightness was mocking them. He doubted that they would win this battle, but Hurin seemed to have forgotten the bad dream he had dreamt and he was happy, optimist about the outcome of the battle. Huor was in great doubt, though. He did not think that there was any hope for him. He knew that he would die at this battle, but he had come to terms with this fact. At the same time, he did not want to tell his wife that he would die soon. He pretented to be hopeful, he told her that he would return and see their son being born. He had already chosen a name for that child: Tuor. For Huor foresaw that this child would bring hope to this world, when it would seemn that all hope was lost.  
Huor looked at his nephew, who would be the Lord of Dor-lomin in case Hurin would die. But Huor did not think that his older brother would die. There was a shadow that did not let him see what would happen to Hurin. He could only foresee what wold happen to him. Huor took a deep breath and he looked at his wife, who was silent and too sad. He kissed her lips, but Rian's feelings did not change. She stared right back at him in dismay, having ominous feelings about the outcome of the battle. It was the moment when Huor realised that they both had the gift of foresight. Still, he did not want to tell her that he would die at this battle. He was fooling himself, he knew it. But he could not talk about a grim topic like this one. He had to smile, he had to reassure her.  
"Why are you so sad, my love?" he asked her.  
"You know the reason why" she whispered.  
"I will come back, I promise" Huor told.  
"Do not lie to me, my dear. I know that you will not come back. What am I supposed to do without you? I cannot raise this child alone" Rian wanted to cry.  
"I will not leave you alone, I will return from the battlefield, and I will help you raise our son" Huor hugged her tightly.  
Rian hugged him too, but she fell silent, and she started crying.  
"Do not cry, do not cry when we are about to achieve a great victory against Morgoth and his servants" Huor begged.  
"I cannot help it" she whimpered. "I know that I will lose you, no matter whether we will win or not."  
"Still, I do not want you to be so sad. I know that Morwen will take care of you while my brother and I will be fighting" Huor said to her.  
"Morwen cannot take care of me because she already has so many responsibilities. She has her own son to raise, and she is pregnant again. What can she do for me when she has to deal with her husband's departure?" Rian wondered.  
"She will take care of you because she loves you so much" Huor responded to her words.  
"Yes, she loves me and I love her. But how can we support each other when we are losing the ones we love?" she asked.  
"You will not lose us, we will come back victorious" Huor tried to reassure her once again. "But now, I have to leave for the battlefield. My brother will come later."  
Rian nodded but she did not respond to his words. She was so heartbroken that moment that she could not utter a word.


	4. I shall not look on your white walls again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nirnaeth Arnoediad

The battle was raging, and the blood of the elves and men had been spattered on the dust of Anfauglith. But many orcs had been slain as well. It was difficult to tell which side would win this battle but Huor was losing hope for he knew the Dark Lord's treachery and malice. And he could not trust the Easterlings, even though they had pledged allegiance to the elven lords, especially to the sons of Feanor. But there was no trust between the Edain and the Easterlings. Huor knew that they were serving the Dark Lord in secret, but he could not prove it. Until the Eldar and the Edain were betrayed by the Easterlings, and the tides of war changed. But the armis of Fingon and the Men of the House of Hador had not learnt of thid treachery yet. They continued fighting, even when king Fingon was slain by the greatest of the Balrog.  
The elves following Fingon retreated, but Turgon, who was the High King of the Noldor now, his 10,000 men, Hurin and Huor stayed close to each other and they continued fighting, even when all hope was lost. This was the moment when the mortal brothers urged king Turgon to leave the battlefield. But Turgon was determined to stay and fight until the bitter end. But the brothers told him again that hope would be ignited again in the hearts of the Elves and Men if he stayed alive and go back to Gondolin, for they knew that Morgoth feared Turgon the most. "This I say to you, lord, with the eyes of death: though we part here forever, and I shall not look on your white walls again, from you and from me, a new star shalle arise. Farewell!" Huor spoke with his clear and deep voice.  
And thus, Turgon was convinced to leave and return to his hidden kingdom. Huor, his older brother, and their men were fighting hard, but the orcs were too many. The brothers and their men were finally surrounded by their enemies, and Huor was eventually pierced by a venomed arrow in the eye, just like his father, many years ago. His feeling was proven right: he died young, he was only 28 years old when he was slain at the battle which was the greatest disaster for the Eldar and the Edain. He would probably not see Rian again. He could wait for her in the afterlife, knowing that she would die soon, she would die of grief because she could not live a life without him. But their happiness in this world did not last.


End file.
